To Love Ru: The Heroic Demon Lord
by Omega Scourge
Summary: Rito has lived a dark past that comes back in his present. Will he he survive, while meeting three devilukian princesses, who are running away from force marriage. WARNING: The story will have references to multiple series other than To Love Ru that I DO NOT OWN YOU HAVE BEEN TOLD. Will have lemon, gore, hurt, & comfort. I am sorry if you've a similar experience. RitoxHarem
1. Chapter 1 - Rito's Past

Normal POV

"Rito, it's time to wake up." came a voice that belonged to Mikan as she opened the door. Rito groaned as he stirred to woke up. Mikan walked over to him to pull her brother up in a sitting position and continued to embrace him. "Good morning." Rito said in a troubled tone as Mikan looked at him only to see a sad expression and as eyes also seemed as if I was dead.

"I made breakfast for you." Mikan said as she places her head on my right shoulder while sitting on his lap wrapping her legs around his waist. "Thanks Mikan." Rito said in a depressed tone returning the hug. They stayed in the position for five minutes till they parted.

Five Minutes Later (after Rito got out of bed, got dressed, headed downstairs to eat, than left for school)

In Space

"Sir, we have the princesses in our sight." said a voice in a soldier tone. "Keep them in our sights and stay with them. Gid-sama will have heads if we fail." said a voice in commanding tone. "Yes, sir!" said the soldier voice.

On the U.F.O. that is being chased by other U.F.O's

"Anue-sama, there gaining on us!" said a feminine voice. "Lets try Warp-gate hole-kun." said a teen feminine child like voice. "But Onee-sama, what about Peke, she won't come with us when we go through it no matter what." said another feminine voice. "Don't worry, I'll fly towards your locations before they could catch me." said a feminine robotic voice.

On Earth

"Another day, another path of a life of sorrow." Rito said. He walked down the path he would go towards school. He sighed until his heart started to ache. He knelled as he cringed his heart as it got worse. He groaned in pain as he wanted to scream. He lied down until the pain was gone than got up and continued his way to school as tears rolled on his cheek.

Six Tinutes Later

The pain came back once more but was more painful than before. Rito started to tear up thinking abot his past wondering was he destined to go through this suffering. "My new family knows about me and my past, but I don't even know if I'm destined to be loved." Rito said to himself as I received a flashback of my past.

Rito's POV

I was once an ordinary boy who lived a normal life. That was until one day I was taken away from my parents. As they were murdered before my eyes. That image scarred me for the rest of my life. I was taken to an organization where they captured a lot of people at my age turned them into androids. Androids that kill, destined to be weapons.

They turned me into an android also, when I was six. I used to be a brunette, but they changed my appearance. My hair was turned white as it reached my ankles, my eye color were a brownish gold mixed with yellow but they were blue. They gave me armor that looked a lot like Megaman Zero in his Mythos form thus they called Mythos Rito. Although the gem had the symbol Alpha. They even modified my growth so I couldn't age for a long time.

The specs they gave me was that I could bend anything of the universe towards my will. Like turning thin air into flames or turning a stack of sheet metal into a armor and weapons. They gave me a laser sword that can cut anything of my choosing and won't prevail. They putting me into room were it was filled with robots designed to attack things without hesitation. All that was left was me in an unharmed condition and room full spare parts. They gave me a gun that can shoot bullets and can home in on it's target and electrocute them till they fry. In another training session I shot at the army of robots with one bullet and it pierced through me zipped around the room till it pierced all of my targets and electrified them till they blow up.

There were six elements they used. Light, Shadow, Earth, Water, Fire, and than Wind. They didn't give me an element because they wanted me to be their ultimate android of destruction. I hated what they did not just to me but to all of the people that were forced to be this way. I swore when an opportunity comes I will try my best to free these androids from the organizations tyranny.

If the ever tried to escape or acted of rebellion. We would be whipped, shocked, beaten, and/or tortured till they are satisfied or we died. We were forced to watch them suffer from there failure. I and experienced it myself. One day when we were training. A Shadow element female android had nearly collapsed due to exhaustion. Five more female androids and came to aid her. One was a Light element, than there was a Water element, than an Earth element, than a Fire element, and than a Wind element.

When the guard walked over to them and raised his whip shocker to attack the androids as they shielded themselves. I ran to intervene and pushed him to knocked him on the ground. I pulled out my gun and shot him. He was burnt to crisp. The field commander noticed this and shot me with a paralyzing bullet. I couldn't move, but I could feel. She beated me than grabbed me and than she dragged me off some where out view I thought.

We entered a dark room as she closed the door behind us. She tossed me on the bed, than hand cuffed my wrists and ankles to the bed. She ripped my clothes stripping me from top to bottom. When she was finished she straddled me and gave me an evil grin.

I was violated, it lasted for three hours. I was forced to give my first to someone I didn't even love. She pulled a taser out and tased me in the chest over my heart as if she was trying to kill me. She felt pleasure as I felt pain. Later on she lied the commander that she was raped by me. I was severally punished as she watched smiling with infinite satisfaction as I suffered even deeper.

Ten Minutes Later

They tossed me in a cell with my weapons. My vision started to fade as I fell into deep sleep. When I woke up I saw the six female androids starring down at me with tears in there eyes. They cuddled me as they started to cry. I hugged them back giving them a message saying it's okay. When we released each other we introduced ourselves and our back story. My story was too tragic for them to handle even what happened after the field commander dragged me off. They apologized for the inconvenience as I waved it off. They thanked me for my kindness as I welcomed their thanks. By the time they told their side. It turns out that the elemental androids that I saved were related to each other by family due to their farther being affiliated with polygamy. Though they were kidnapped instead of the hell I went through.

The Light android's name was Hinako. She had blond hair that reached to her back, she wore a white princess dress that had a yellow crystal on the outside center of her bosom with the symbol Sigma in the center of the gem. Her eyes were yellow mixed with brown. She was a bit taller than me. I would say she is about Three and a half feet tall and that she bested me by six inches.

The Shadow android's name was Sachi. Her hair was black and it reached to the middle of her back. Her eyes were purple. She wore a black and purple ninja suit which fitted perfectly for her abilities. Her gem was on her forehead and had the symbol of Delta.

The Earth android's name was Ellen. She had two green twin tails on the side of her head that reached to her waist, she wore a green dress that reminded me of Hatsune Miku. Her eye color was green. Though the gem she had was dark green and had Epsilon.

The Fire android's name was Hika. Her hair was a fiery red in a pony tail that reached to the bottom of her back. Her eyes color was red orange. Her clothes were a yellow orange mecha knight armor with a red cape. Her gem on her belly is red with a symbol of Beta.

The Water android's name was Hama. She had aqua marine hair and her eyes were sky blue. She was wearing a deep sea blue sea like mecha armor that reminded me of Megman Model L from Megaman ZX. Her hair was an aqua blue that had a dark shade as it reached the to her waist line. Her gem was baby and Psi symbol on it.

The Wind android's name was Kazeko. She had yellow green hair that reached her neck. She was wearing a yellow green mecha-winged armor that revealed her belly and her waist. Her eyes were yellow green and her gem color was lime green as it has the symbol Gamma on it.

When we finished with our introductions and our back story I got up and said words that would light any sad androids hearts. "Let's escape." I said. "But how do we even get out of here?" Hama asked trying to point out that I missing some key factors. "Yeah, the security here is so high that escaping is impossible." Hika said. "Watch and learn" I said as I held my hands out as they started to draw in energy than it started to come together in a shape of a ball. When the last of it mixed together, I released the energy and it blow up. It was so huge that it wiped out the back of the wall of the complex and destroyed the outer wall while leaving a crater. The androids made a run for it while Earth androids filled the gap to make it easier to escape. The six androids ran out as they grabbed me as we ran. Explosions were heard, other run away androids were being captured, while some were fighting to save and protect them. It was Hell closing up the door to Heaven that was opened by angels. We ran as fast as we could. Kazeko grabbed us and boosted us to the exit, and we made it out. We were free. We ran until we couldn't see the complex as far as our eyes could see.

Five Hours Later

It was dusk when we reached a small town we sneaked into a hotel. I made sure that we weren't being followed as the coast was clear I closed the window and the blinds. I talked about the abilities that they gave me which explained how I made the escape possible.

The next morning when I woke up I noticed that they were all sleeping right next to me. We left the hotel undetected and continued walking as we reached a town called Sainan. When we reached a train station they asked come with them. I converted the air around there neck created a necklace that had a gem that represents the gem on their person. I told that them it is a charm for us to meet in future. They said that when we meet they all would marry even if he married a hundred woman. I could tell they were dead serious. We said our goodbyes, they gave me a copy of their element data, and we wished to meet each other once more as we parted ways. They thanked me for helping them find freedom.

When I walked deeper into the town I felt the need of a home. I went to a police station and asked for I told them the back story on what happened and the made sure to make note of it due to the missing children incidents that goes on.

As the news started to spread like wild fire people started to look at me strange. They even ganged up on me saying words like "bring me back my child" or "you left them so you should die" or "things like you shouldn't be loved". I was considered a lost as I searched for open arms to welcome me I was rejected.

One rainy day when I was under a bridge all alone. I noticed a girl on a swing set looking down in depression. I walked over to her and she still didn't notice me. I was right in front of her and she still didn't look at me.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked as she finally looks up at me. She hold a sad expression as her teared up eyes stares deep into me. She looks back down at ground. "I can't go on anymore." She said as her tears started to fall to the ground. "What happened?" I asked hoping to find the root of her problems.

"I think I'm not being noticed by the work I do great on." she said. "I give my all on everything but its not enough." she said as she began to cry. "Than how about giving a little more of an extra" I said as she looks at me. "You give your all thats good, but if you more effort into it you'll eventually get to the pathway you want you to get to." I said as I kiss her fore head. She blushed at my actions but it vanished after three minutes of silence. "Yeah, I'll do it." She said while looking at me with a smile. "I'll put alot more effort into my work." She said as she stood up. "Thank you Crimson Onii-chan. I Kirisaki Kyouko will become a great person and lead to bright future." she said before running off with a smile.

Two Months Later

I was able revert to my previous form before I became Mythos Rito. The police was actually able to find a family that accepted me with open arms. I have step little sister, a step mother, and step father. I told them about my past, the events that happened, the powers I received, and the after math. It was hard for them to swallow such a tragic story. I thanked for welcoming me to Yuuki house hold. That night Mikan sneaked in to my bedroom. I woke up as she crawled into my bed staying close to me while holding her teddy bear. I held her close to me as I fell asleep once more.

* * *

 ** _Hey guys Omega here! I wanted to say that I apologize for those who had there hopes up on To Love Ru: Alpha Light and Shadow Omega. I thought I got off the wrong end that story and I was like "You know what, take it down and do it over." So I'm going to try and rewrite the story, longer chapters perhaps. You guys can also tell me what you think I should put in the story. If I like it, I'll put it in the story. If I don't like it, I'll make modifications or not use it at all. Ideas are open to all._**

 ** _R &R, FAV, See you guys next time._**


	2. Chapter 2 - Meeting the princesses

Normal Pov & In Present Time

"Haaaaa..." Rito said sighing due to the fact that he was nearly late for class due to the pain he was feeling and got chewed out by Kotegawa Yui for almost being late. He told her his thanks for caring for him as she began to blush.

After School

Rito was watching Sarenji Haruna walk down courtyard, but when she saw him she blushed as ran out of the gate and turned the corner out of his view. Rito was about to follow until a warning sound went off as he saw an arrow pointing up to the sky saying "look up". When he looked up he saw an object falling towards his direction. Before it landed on him he jumped to his left as the object landed on the ground creating a crater. When the smoke cleared all he saw was a burnt U.F.O. Rito looked up in the sky as he wondered what the heck was going on.

Twenty Minutes Later

"I'm home." Rito said as walks in the house. When he into the living room he saw a note as it said. "Dear Rito, I went out to hang with my friends. I made dinner for you, just heat it up when your hungry. I'll be back probably by tomorrow. Love, Mikan." Rito placed the note back on the table as he walks upstairs to his room.

That Night

Rito made his way to the bathroom as he ran the water in his tub until it got full. When the water got to the height Rito wanted it to be he got in. As Rito got in he began thinking about his past if it was a destined good future or a dark one. He closed eyes as started to daze off.

The water started to bubble as a light started to shine brightly. Rito opened started to get out of the tub but as he was almost out the light dimmed leaving three naked pink haired girls in the tub.

"Yeah! Escape Successful!" They said in unison. "Wooooaaah" said the tall one as she slipped and grabbed the other two for support but to no avail. They all soon collapsed on top Rito as he fell with them as he was on the bottom. When Rito opened his eyes he saw six eyes looking right back at him.

"Umm, can you three get off me please." Rito asked the three girls as they complied. When they got off the two small girls were surprised by Rito's shaft of eight by two inches. The twin tailed one blushed as the other one just continued to stare at it. While the tall one was just staring at Rito in the face which soon lead to a moment of silence.

"Uhh, my name is Yuuki Rito, so um, what are yours?" Rito asked ending trying to end the moment of silence. "I'm Lala, these two are my little sisters Momo and Nana." Lala said introducing herself and her sisters. "We should probably leave the room right now." Rito said as he got with a towel to cover his dangling member to which Momo and Nana were looking at.

"So what brings you three to teleport in my house so suddenly?" Rito asked as they sat on Rito's bed. "Sorry about that, you see..." Momo began before being interrupted. "Lala-sama, Momo-sama, Nana-sama!" said a strange creature that came flying through the window. "Peke!" Lala said as she dropped her towel and hugged the creature. "Hm, Lala who is this dull guy?" Peke asked pointing at Rito. "Dull..." Rito thought to himself as he remembers that word from his past.

Flashback

"Come on, keep moving." said the guard that raped Rito as she cracked her whip in the air. Rito was training with a female android. She was like me neutral elemental android, but she was a flying sword type. She wasn't cut out to be the ultimate android. She was fighting a swarm of robots while I running around the room shooting and cutting robots turning them into oblivion until she collapsed. The guards in the entire room walked over to her and surrounded her with grins of lust. They were about to force themselves on an innocent child and destroy her soul and scar her life. I didn't want that to happen. I knew there was a to save her, but I didn't care what I did so long as she was safe.

I aimed my pistol and fired it as it traveled towards it's target with incredible speed leaving a sky blue beam trail behind it. The man that surrounded the girl were pierced by my bullet. The next thing I knew I was shocked and I collapsed when I looked up I saw the women that raped and framed me. "You are the most dullest thing I've ever meet." she said smiling at how disgusted I looked. She stomped her her heels on his back and knocked him on the ground. I reverted back to my male form as I lied on my back. The last thing I saw was the girl I saved looking at me face to face crying.

End of Flashback

"Hey, Rito." Nana said in my space as I left my trance. "Sorry, I was in a trance." Rito said as he noticed that they were clothed and they were staring at him. "You guys look great." Rito said as Nana blushed at his statement. Momo started to smile warmly at his statement and Nana's situation. "Thank you." Lala said. "I was wondering if you could help us with our problem." Momo said. Before I could consider two men in a black suits with devil tails just Lala, Momo, and Nana, crashed through the wall.

"Peke..." Lala began. "Did you let them follow you." Lala finished as she entered a dark atmosphere. "Well you see, They captured me and I was forced to bring them to you." Peke said. "You stupid robot, now our plans have gone down drain." Lala said. "Ohh..." Nana began. "Crap." Momo finished.

"Now that we finally found you three, you'll be coming back with us." they said as they walked over to the three girls. But before they could grab there risks, they froze in place in a trembling manner. Than a sky blue aura surrounded Rito as the three princesses eyed him as he was holding out his arm as his eyes started to glow deep blue.

He balled his hand into a fist and when he expanded them, the guards went flying out his as everyone saw a dust explosion in the distance.

"Come on, we need to move." Rito said as his hair started glowing white and his eyes started turning blue. "Uhh, yeah." Lala said as she, her sisters, and Peke were staring at him with a shocked as if they saw death right before them.

In the City Park

"Hey Mikan, how is your work as an idol coming in." Mami asked. "Well I'm working on my new song, but I still can't get Rito off my mind." Mikan said. "Speaking of your step brother, how is Rito Onii-chan holding up?" Sachie asked out of concern. "Well as of right now, he doesn't seem happy at all. His eyes seems as if he just died. His skin is really cold. Even though the only thing that the organization did to him was modified was his brain, he has headaches and heart pain. We took him to the doctor once for examination and he said Rito's other organs were technically dead in a way. After that day I always see him curled up on his bed in the dark." Mikan said as tear started to fall on her cheeks.

Sachie and Mami embraced Mikan to make her feel better. "Sorry I asked, but I think Rito onii-chan is hanging in there." Sachie said. "Sachie-chan is right. He'll open up to his normal self eventually, just give him time." Mami said as she and Sachie released Mikan.

Mikan started to wipe the tears off her face. "Thanks you two." Mikan said with a smile. "By the way, have you ever thought of marrying him." Sachie said. "Ehhh, I don't think that could actually happen." Mikan said as her cheeks started turning red. "It's okay Mikan." Mami began. "Rito Onii-chan actually has about six to seven fiancees, he always treat the females right, and most of all he's actually related to you by family and not by blood. So marrying him and have kids with him wouldn't be a problem. Heck even me and Sachie-chan was considering it." Mami listed giving Mikan some ideas as she began to blush even wiped the tears off her eyes. "You know what, we should visit him sometime." Sachie said.

"You know what, I think we should visit him one day, to see how he's doing." Sachie said as they heard a crash sound towards there left. They got to investigate only to see a white haired Rito on the ground with three girls on top of him with Momo to land on her belly facing his crotch, Lala to with her left breast in his hand, and Nana to land face to face with Rito with their lips inches away from each other.

When they opened their eyes Nana blushed instantly and quickly got off of Lala not minding the soreness on her stomach. Lala got off of Momo she placed her hand on her left breast remembering her kinds conditions in marriage. When Momo got up she was eyeing the twitching member in Rito's pant that nearly reached three quarters of his thigh. "Oh my ~." Momo thought to herself as many erotic images appeared in her head. When Rito looked to see who else was on him all he saw were the back of Momo's pink panties as she looked back and winked at him.

Rito tilted his head to not see the image that is on top of him. "Please get off of me." Rito said stilling having his head tilted. "Just a little longer ~." Momo said in lustful voice. "No." Rito said as he brought his knees to his chest and rolled backwards and stood up from the ground. Momo pouted at the fact the fun was over in such a cold manner. "What hit us anyway?" Rito asked. " I am the one that hit you out of the air." Said a voice to Rito's right to which everyone saw a man in skeleton armor with his beam sword in his right hand.

"Zastin, what are you doing here?" Lala asked with a confused look on her face. "Your father, has asked me to bring you and your sisters back by any means necessary." Zastin said. "Why do you still follow orders from father?" Lala asked in an irritated tone. "Onee-sama is right you know." Momo said. "You should have already have noted the fact that we're all not heading back home." Nana said.

"Wait, you three technically ran away from home?" Rito asked. " Yes, you see my father is the ruler of the universe and he's trying to hand the throne to people and doesn't even care who it is." Lala answered. " Majority of them were jerks and sometimes they also had this snobby personality just because they were labeled the number one man in the universe." Nana explained as she remembered the terrible things that the previous husband candidates did and said to her and her sisters. "We tried to convince our father to let us decide our husband, but he always decline our requests even though he knew we wouldn't be happy in the end." Momo said.

"So do you see why we won't go back?" Lala asked hoping for Zastin to understand. "I'm sorry, but I can't disobey an order from your father's order." Zastin said.

"Than what are you than?" Rito asked in an irritated tone as he clutched his fist. Everyone looked at Rito to just to see him beginning to be engulfed in a white aura as his hair and his eyes started to glow. "To me you are more of a knight in my eyes." Rito continued as his white aura was engulfed by a blue aura and than a red aura as a pit was being created under him. The ground started to crumble to stones and they started to levitate in the air. "In my eyes knights are more than people who have a higher rank than others." Rito continued as lightning started appear around him. "They're technically people who I would consider those that want to become a hero than just to serve his or her race, country, and even their own leader." Rito said as a he looked at Zastin as a crystal appeared on his forehead Alpha symbol glowed brightly as an infinity mark glowed behind it.

"A person like me would want to be a hero, and be the man that will help all those in need!" Rito shouted as his blue and red aura grew violent and started to spread throughout the park forcing everyone to cover as the light of aura lit up the night.

When everyone opened their eyes they saw Rito in his Mythos armor and his hair grew done to his ankle and grew spikey. "I am going to be the hero that will help out others in their darkest hours…" Mythos Rito said as he raised his hand in the air.

In the Yuuki Household

Inside of Rito's closet a bright blue light shined through the gaps as a sword busted through the zipped towards it's master.

At the park

A star twinkled and Rito's sword came flying in incredible speed.

"So I'm going to start off with helping these three, by defeating you." Rito finished as stood in a sword stance.

"You will fight me, ha what a joke!" Zastin said mocking Rito. "I am Deviluke's number one swordsman, and you chall-" Zastin began before being interrupted by watching Rito swinging his sword at Zastin's direction from where he was standing. When the wind hit Zastin's cheek he felt something running on them.

Lala, Momo, Nana, Mikan, Mami, and Sachie saw what it and decided to bag back to stay out of the crossfire.

When Zastin rubbed his left hand over the running cheek he saw his blood. "Very well then, what is your name, sir hero?" Zastin said as his sword's blade started to glow green. "I am Yuuki Rito, but in this form I am known as Mythos Rito." Rito said standing his ground. "Very well, brace yourself, Mythos Rito." Zastin said as he lunged forward towards Rito.


	3. Chapter 3 - The beginning of Troubles

At Rito's original home

In the living room the floor began to glow with pentagram on the floor with a devil winged holy sword in the center of star as the sword glowed yellow while the wings glowed red.

At a mansion in another country

"Hey onee-san!" said Hika rushing through a double doorway. "My pendant that Rito gave us a long time ago started to glow." She said as she revealed her crimson glowing pendant. "Mines is also." said Hinako. "Ours too." said Kazeko as she, Hama, Ellen, and Sachi revealed their glowing pendants.

"What is going on?!" said a man with six other women coming rushing through the halls as they all saw the glowing pendants. The lights went out as the pendants lit up the room. They each shot a beam crossing one another forming a sphere. The sphere turned into a pillar and expanded almost covering the carpet. As the light began to go dim it revealed the earth, than a continent, and finally it revealed the pendants creator welding his sword. "Is that Rito" said Hika.

In the city on the rooftops

"Hey, Nii-sama, it looks like we found him." said deep blue pony tailed girl sitting on the edge of the roof looking at the park. "Yes, we did." said a caped teenage boy. "Rito, it is time your pain comes to an end." thought the caped boy. "Is this the person you told me about Mia-san." said a silver haired girl. "Yes, this boy is the person who has caught my eyes of interest and has saved me and many others more than once." Mia said. "I see, I wonder if he really is interesting as you told me." said the silver haired as she grinned. The three vanished in thin air.

At the park

Zastin lunged at Rito going in for the kill. "Wait Zastin, you can't fight him it wouldn't be fair!" Momo shouted hoping that Zastin would stop and listen while using his head. Zastin came to a halt as Rito vanished surprising everyone. A crash sound went towards the groups left as they look just to see the fountain starting to crumble to the ground.

Zastin observed his surroundings to locate his opponent. When he turned back around a severe wound opened up on his right thigh. He groaned at this clinched himself. The cut was so severe that it nearly reached from his knee to his leg joint. Zastin fell to the ground as he held himself tearing up.

When he opened his there he was. Yuuki Rito was standing above him with his gun aimed at his head.

"Wait, please don't kill him!" Nana shouted putting her in a pleading form. "He just does idiotic things at times." Lala said hoping that it will convince Rito.

Rito paused for a second then placed his gun on his holster.

"I am Deviluke's number one swordsman." Zastin said groaning at how he was easily bested by Rito. "How in the universe was I so easily bested by some low class plebian?!" Zastin shouted as gritted his teeth.

"Zastin, if you all the people that became the number one swordsman on deviluke, you should know precisely how you actually got there." Rito said. "You got there because you were determined to receive that title. For every single obstacle that fate and destiny place in your way so they can both challenge you, you faced all those odds." Rito said as he squatted down looking at Zastin in the eye. "I am also pretty sure that you had a helping hand or a supporter that helped you along the way." Rito said as he placed his right hand on his forehead as a light shined.

As the light dimmed Rito stood up from his position. "Listen Zastin, these three are willing to marry someone, but they want to choose the person that they believe is worthy to the throne. In my eyes I believe that is a wise decision. The reason why is not only does it determines the heir to the throne but it also determines who their true lover would be." Rito explained as his armor began to vanish and his hair began to shorten.

"So here's a deal, I"ll keep them under my care until they decide their fiance." Rito said as he lends a hand for Zastin as he returns to normal. "I don't think you need to." Momo said as she slightly blushed. "What do you mean?" Rito asked.

Back at the mansion

"I believe I already know what is to come." Hama said as she grinned. "I think I know also." Sachi said as she also grinned.

Back at the park

"Well you see, we sort of decided our fiance." Nana began as she blushed more. "I just hope he's okay with a petanko." Nana thought to herself. "Wait a minute..." Rito said as he went deep into thought. "Okay what are they talking about." Rito asked himself mentally as a screen popped up revealing the following text. "Rito, the only males that they met so far on this planet is who?" said the screen. "Me." Rito thought to screen. "Good, now, if this man was the only person that could understand their reasoning and their feelings, who do you think it was?" said the screen. "I-It was me." Rito thought to the screen. "Very good, now your brain for this on. If that person was you, who do you think they'll pick as their fiance?" said the screen.

Rito began to anime sweat drop as he asked "So who is the fiance?" In a nervous tone as the three devilukian princess pointed at him. "We think it should be you." They said simultaneously.

"Why me?!" Rito asked in a shocked tone. "Well you see, unlike you, the other fiance candidates they were all straightforward with lust, some were masochists and it was uncomfortable." Momo explained "They looked nice on the outside but on the inside they cold as absolute zero." Nana said as she grew an irritated expression just by remembering the previous candidates. "We even asked our father for us to decide, but like I said earlier he didn't. He thought he had it all under control, but he really didn't." Lala said.

"So you all decided to take matters into your own hands." Rito finished. "You also were technically the only male that we know so far that didn't go crazy for our bodies and you also understood our feelings and our motives and you also wanted to help us even if you didn't know us." Lala explained as she and her two sisters began to smile warmly. "So we think that..." Lala began before being interrupted. "Actually I think it should said that "We want to have as our spouse.", am I right?" Nana asked as Momo and Lala nodded their heads.

"I need to think this through." Rito hoping that he can at least think this over. "It's okay, we won't force you." Lala claimed. Rito sighed in relief although he felt kind of bad for some apparent reason that he can't figure out.

"Well considering the situation at hand I'll inform the king of the new events that has happened, and Rito, please keep your word on the princesses safety. I've seen the outcome for he's is how should I say pissed off." Zastin said as he walked off.

"What does he mean by that what happened?" Rito asked. "Well you see, one time someone disrespected him in a nasty tone. So what had happened was that not only did he kill him but he also destroyed his planet and his race at that also." Momo explained as she scratched the back of her head. "So putting two and two together if our father gets mad it could mean the end of the earth and all of it's inhabitants because of your promise." Nana said as she sighed knowing things weren't going to go smoothly.

Back at the mansion

"Well girls I say we head back to Sanian and help Rito with his new disastrous problem, all in favor." Said Ellen as she, Hama, Sachi, Hika, Kazeko, and Hinako. "What, why?" said Ellen's mother. "Because mother, if we don't, Rito-kun will life time of trouble heading he's way." Ellen said explaining her reason. "Onee-san is right, Rito was there for us and how many other people he has helped, so it wouldn't be right to leave him behind." Hika said backing up her sister.

"Plus, long ago you guys said that you wanted to see him in person." Hama said giving a pull factor to go. The adults sighed as they gave in. "Very well, but if things go south we are leaving. Do you understand?" The father said as wishes for clarification. "You can on us." the sisters said simultaneously as the pillar faded to nothing as lights turned back on.

"Was that it, oh well I am going get started on packing my things, you guys as well." Kazeko said as she rushed out of the room as well did hyped to see their lover.

At the park

"Hey Nii–sama, I think Rito will be needing our help on this." Mia said. "Indeed, if Rito wants to be a hero and if he wants this world and it's inhabitants to live, than we need to keep him alive and happy." The caped teenager said. "Rito, I can see the day for when you subdue your painful past." the caped teenager thought to himself.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys sorry I was a little late. My sister came back from her trip, I got lazy while playing Dragon Ball Xenoverse on the PS4, be the way if you to be friend me my user name is (Mythos_Rito). I've had a question for the viewers also. Do you want me to add Sephie in Rito's Harem, I've been thinking about that for while. If you do or don't let me know in the reiew also Fav the story if you like it and also Follow. I'll try to get the next chapter up sometime in the next week or two if not I'm busy with.**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Awakening Powers

On Planet Deviluke

The king of Deviluke was sitting on his throne snoozing until a holographic screen appeared in front him with a phone symbol on it as an alarm went off. He groaned as he opened his eyes and tapped the screen to reveal Zastin and his men. The king sighed as he made his assumptions. "So from the looks of me you guys failed." The king said as Zastin nodded his head. "Yes Gid-sama, also we also have urgent news." Zastin said as he lowered his head.

"Well, what is it?" Gid asked. "Well sir, it appears that the Lala-sama, Momo-sama, and Nana-sama have found their temporal fiance, sir." Zastin reported. "Really, and who might this young man be?" Gid asked holding his chin. "His name is Yuuki Rito, sir. He more skilled than any human being that I've see on his planet." Zastin began. "He very skilled with a sword also, he cut through my armor and my leg as I was placed at his mercy, sir." Zastin said. "If we also may sir, he grabbed us in mid-air without using like telekinesis." said one of the guards. " Than he tossed us both miles away from where we originally was." said the other guard.

Gid was taken aback this news. He had no idea that there was another swordsman let alone a human that has bested devilukes best swordsman and his guards. "Very well, I'll consider him as a fiance candidate." Gid said.

"Understood sir. Also sir, did you tell Sephie-sama the news?" Zastin asked as Gid sweated thinking what would she do if she heard this. "Well..." Gid began before the screen extended showing a woman with a veil on. "Hey Gid, Hey Zasitn." said the woman. "Hello Sephie-sama." Zastin said as he began to sweat also. "Hi my queen." Gid said in an awkward tone. "What's the matter." Sephie asked as Zasitn hung up. "Nothing." Gid said as he couldn't Zastin abandoned him.

"So how are the kids?" Sephie asked. "Well ummm." Gid began. At this point Sephie grew suspicious at this. "Gid where are our children." Sephie asked as a dark aura engulfed her. "Well hypothetically, and it is just a thought, what would you do if our kids ran away out of the house?" Gid asked as he sweated more. "I would gash your dick and slit your body with a rusty blade." Sephie responded with creepy smile as Gid sweated even more. Before Gid could say anymore a letter icon appeared on the right side of the screen. Sephie opened the letter and it read the following.

Dear Mom and Dad,

Me and my sisters are doing fine on Earth. We found a really nice person there also who helped us with our problem. His name is Rito. He suffered a lot in his past. He lost his parents, he was raped, any form of sadness you name it. We felt bad for him so we wanted to stay with him. He also helped us with talking Zastin in to letting us pick our future husband. We all decided to marry him. We also made new friends too Sachie-san, Mami-san, and Mikan-san. Mikan-san is also Rito's little step-sister. They all get along very nicely, but Rito never puts on a smile at all. It's as if something is missing from him. We also hope that father will stop sending us husband candidates so that way he could be off the throne. We don't know what he is planning so far but we don't like it.

Sincerely,

Your Children(Lala, Nana, and Momo)

After the letter was finished Sephie's face darkened as the aura grew more violent. If Gid wasn't frozen and trembling in fear he was now. "Hey Gid, stay right there for me, you and I need to "chat" for a little bit." Sephie said as the screen closed. Gid regained control as he got up ran out of the throne room calling in for his cruiser.

On Earth in the Yuuki Household

"There the message has been sent." Lala said as she stretched her arms. She looked to left to see Peke still looking down. "Your still thinking about that aren't you?" Lala asked as Peke nodded. "You already apologized to him and he also forgave you because you never knew him at all." Lala said trying let her creation cheer up. "I don't know why, but I still feel guilty." Peke said as she sighed. "Maybe you should talk to him." Lala suggested. "I guess I should." Peke said she got and floated towards Rito's room. "I still that Rito, who is such a nice person, went through all of this hell. I better help him when needed and I also need to take it seriously." Lala thought to herself.

Momo was twirling with her hair as she was deep into thought. She was really thinking about multiple ways on trying to make Rito happy. Nana was laying in her bed between Lala and Momo with her eyes open and just like Momo. She too was pondering about Rito.

Rito's Room

Rito lying on his bed with irritated eyes. "Maybe I should visit my old house someday." Rito thought to himself.

(Music for the mood Pokemon Platinum: Giratina Appears 1)

His room started to lit red as he sat up. When he did his shadow extended as red dots glowed from where the eyes would be. Rito looked around his and noticed his shadow. His shadow slowly turned it's head counter clockwise in a creepy fashion facing the floor, than the wall, than finally Rito. It smiled at Rito in a creepy fashion as Rito began to tremble.

(Music for the mood Pokemon Platinum: Giratina Appears 2)

The Shadow Rito arms extended as his fingertips sharpened and grew horns on his head and bat wings on his back. Rito couldn't move for the fact he was in shock and in fear. When Shadow Rito's fingers glowed blood red he lunged at Rito with a loud scream.

Rito jolted upwards panting. "Rito-dono." Peke said getting Rito's attention. "Peke, what is it?" Rito asked as he began to breathe normally. "I was coming in here to talk with you but you jolted like you were having a nightmare. What happened?" Peke asked as she sat on Rito's bed. "I saw an image of myself in a horrified fashion." Rito began. "He looked like me but had demon looking features. The atmosphere was really dark also like a night under a blood moon." Rito continued. "When he lunged at me I woke up instantly, than you came to the picture." Rito finished.

"I think something is wrong Rito-dono, like he has something inside of that is really dark waiting to come out. I better tell the others about this." Peke thought to herself. "I'm going back to bed." Rito said as laid down on his bed. "May I sleep with you?" Peke asked. "Sure." Rito said as he got up to close then went back to bed. Peke levitated in the and shined brightly. As the light dimmed it revealed Peke in a form of a human. "You could that?" Rito asked in shock. "There are a lot of things I can do that you don't know that I can do Rito-dono." Peke responded as she climbed back in bed with Rito.

"I don't know why but my core hurts, is it a good thing or a bad thing I ask Lala-sama about it." Peke thought to herself as she went into sleep mode. Rito followed suit at that also as the door cracked open. Mikan, Sachie, and Mami poked their heads through the doorway to see the two fast asleep. "I never thought that your brother actually would be loved by a robot, then again they are like us in a way." Mami said as she closed the door. "I could believe it, since it's Rito who has warm and soft heart and soul I was actually knowing that something like this was going to happen." Sachie said. "Hey if don't mind me asking, but I want to know Rito more." Lala asked as the Mikan, Sachie, and Mami turned towards Lala and Momo. "Sure." Mikan said, but what she didn't know was that there was a symbol glowing on Peke .

Outside the Yuuki Household

"Well Rito, it looks like you found some new skills." said the caped teenager as screen opened in front of him and showed the stats of Rito.

AGL: 568

STR: 489

INT: 378

HP: 10000

Skills: Sword Master Lv. 5 – Gun Master Lv.4 – Mythos Transformation Lv.3 – Devilukian Transformation Lv. 1 – Demon Lord's Night Lv. 1 – Snake Eyes Lv. 1 – Heart of love Lv. 8 – Words of Wisdom Lv. 7 – World Destroyer Lv. 1 – Skill Copier Lv. 2 – Enslavement Love Caster Lv. 14 – Hero Demon Lord Transformation Lv. 1

The next morning

"Rito breakfast is ready." Mikan said as she opened his door to find the princesses and Peke sleeping with Rito. "Come on guys time to get up." Mikan said as she removed the covers as the group groaned as the princesses awoken than Peke. "Morning everyone." Peke said as she yawned. "Morning." They all responded. When Lala looked Peke placed her hand on her forehead and moved the hair upwards. "Lala-sama, what is it." Peke asked in a confused state. "Peke you have weird symbol on your head." Lala explained. The symbol on Peke's forehead was a pentagram with a cog symbol and the Greek letter Delta.

"Hey, guys." Momo said as she revealed her pentagram symbol to be a heart with horns and devil tail with the Greek letter Beta on it. When Nana moved her hair she had the same thing as Momo, but her symbol was Gamma. "What happened while we were asleep?" Lala asked as she saw her symbol was the same Momo and Nana's, but her symbol was Lambda. "I hope it's not a prank by Sachie and Mami." Mikan said to herself. "What prank?" Mami asked in a tired tone as group turned their attention towards the door to see that Sachie and Mami both had symbols there foreheads too. Mami's was a sword with the symbol Phi while Sachie's was a symbol of a feather the symbol Ksi. When Mikan looked at the mirror she also had pentagram on her forehead also hers had a swirl and with the symbol Sigma.

On Gid's cruiser

"Attention to all husband candidates. I, Gid Deviluke, announce that my daughters have chosen their new spouse. His name is Yuuki Rito. Do not try to go after him under any circumstances what so ever." Gid said as he ended his announcement.

Earth

Rito groaned as he turned on his belly as if he was in pain. He grew a black and golden aura as everyone turned their attention to him. When his aura grew violent he turned pitch black. Wings grew out of his back as horns grew on his forehead. A tail sprung out of his back as his aura grew brighter. After a few minutes later the light started to die down. When everyone looked at Rito they saw him in golden armor with golden wings as the membrane was black and his horns were black also. When he opened his eyes they were both crimson snake eyes. He fell to the ground as his wings horns and tail went back into his body. Everyone rushed toward Rito's safety as passed out.

Thirty Minutes Later

"Is he going to be okay?" Momo asked Mikan as she walked out of the room closing the door behind her. "I think so as for right now, I don't know what happened at all." Mikan said as she walks down the stairs as everyone follows suit. When they reached the living room they were greeted by three unknown people. "Hello, sorry for not knocking." Mia said. Lala, Nana, and Momo pulled out there D-dials ready for a fight. "If you guys want to fight us, I am going to go ahead and say we didn't come fight you guys. Since you all are Yuuki Rito's lovers and not his enemies." the caped teenager said. "What do you want?" Mami asked.

"Cutting it short, we're here to aid Yuuki Rito." said the silver haired girl. "How do you know my brother?" Mikan asked as the caped teenager leaned forward as the hood moved backwards as his face was revealed to everyone's surprise. The teenager looked identically like Rito the difference between the two is that he had blue hair, red eyes, and a crimson infinity symbol underneath an Omega symbol. "Who are you guys?" Nana asked.

"I am Mia, this is my cousin Chi, and Nii-sama here is known as Yuuki Rito's other half a.k.a Black Rito." Mia explained. "He's more of like a dark-kind hearted Rito." Mia said. "You can consider us as allies of Rito." Chi said as she smiled.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys I'm back and early. I have decided to add the queen in the harem too, so I and you all should be looking forward to it. I'll try to update as soon as possible like I did just now. Also be sure to follow, fav, and review and tell me what ideas you have in mind. I will also change the album art at also, with that I will see you later.**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Allies and Challenges

"Wait, if you're Rito's other half, how did you to split up." Momo asked. "After we got taken in by the organization before we got turned androids. Rito suffered personality disorder which they splitted us apart by using nanotechnology." Black Rito said. "Personality disorder, what's that?" Lala asked. "I heard about those. It's when someone who has been through a terrible event that caused a error to the brain and it effects one's personality." Mami said as everyone in the room except the visitors, Mikan, and Sachie looked Mami trying to get a better understanding of what she said. "In shorter terms, it is like two people are inside of you." Mikan said. "Yourself and someone else, who is your opposite." Sachie said.

"The difference though is that Black Rito onii-chan can fuse back with Rito as if they never separated." Chi said. "Although the after math and the process is difficult to handle." Black Rito said. "What do you mean?" Lala asked as she tilted her head. "It takes time to do fusion and during fusion it could alternate his personality." Black Rito said. "Wait, what?" Mikan asked taken by surprise. "When we fuse together my personality, memories, and powers get transferred into Rito. Which could affect him in a good way or in a bad way." Black Rito said. Everyone in the room was taken aback by this.

After a few minutes of silence Mikan broke the silence. "I guess that it's Rito's decision on that." She said as she tilted her head revealing her pentagram. Black Rito leaned forward as he better look at the pentagram. "Is that Rito's slave pact?" Black Rito asked. "The what now?" Mami asked as everyone went wide eyed. Black Rito pulled back Mikan's hair to see the pentagram as clear as day than he smiled. "The slave pact is a passive skill that Rito has every since last night due to his powers awakening in the form of a dream." Black Rito began. "I remember that, he told me that he saw some demonic form of himself jumping at him." Peke said. "Yes, you see whenever someone that has a form of love towards Rito they become the first step of being his wife, which is the servant than it would be love servant, than it would wife, but in this case concubine would fit. Think of it as proof of your love towards Rito." Black Rito said.

Everyone was shocked to here the news that because of their love for Rito they are his towards. "I don't about the moment but this a lot if you ask me." Momo said. "I wouldn't say it would be that bad. Rito himself is a nice person, a pacifist hearted man at that." Mia said. "What do you mean?" Peke asked. "Let's just say Rito is the type of person that wants to reason with people before using weapons, you guys should have known something like that by now." Mia explained. "Well I think that's all the time we for as right now." Black Rito said as the three visitors started to vanish. "Oh and before we leave tell I said hi." Mia said as she smiled as she and Chi vanished. "Oh yeah, don't let Rito cry bloody tears, if he does then his powers of darkness will awaken than the heroes would want to exterminate him. Also I'd be making more room for this house, you may have permanent guests coming." Black Rito warned as he vanished.

"Where do you think they went?" Lala asked. "No idea, but I'm kind of scared right now on what Fate and Destiny has in store for us, and I don't think it's just us who is going to be dealing with it." Mikan said as everyone nodded.

In the Sarenji Household

Haruna will rubbing the pentagram on her forehead thinking it was some prank by her sister. Her pentagram had knight sword pointing upwards with the symbol Epsilon on it. "Hey onee-chan, did you write on my face?" Haruna asked. "No I didn't." Hollered Sarenji's sister. Haruna sighed as she gave up due to the fact that the symbol wasn't coming off and the fact that she tried everything to remove it.

In the Kotegawa Household

"Ughhhhh." Yui groaned as she kept scrubbing her forehead where her pentagram was. When she removed her hand she saw the symbol was still there. "Hey onii-chan, did you write my face while I was asleep!" Yui shooted. "No I didn't, cause I got no reason to do that." Yu said as he walked past the door to the bathroom. "Will you put your shirt on!" Yui shouted. Yu walked to his room without a response and closed the door behind him putting earbuds listening to music in blocking the shouting of his little sister. "How did you get there in the first place?" Yui said as she eyed the pentagram with an animal paw on it with the symbol of delta.

On the plane to Sanian

"Hey kids, well be arriving at Sanian in a few hours." The elemental sister android's father said as he walked in the bathroom. "Okay, thank you." Hama said as the girls was still looking in the mirror. "What is it?" The father asked walking in the bathroom. "When we were washing ourselves off we noticed this strange symbol on our foreheads." Hina said. "I think they are pentagrams." Sachi said as they each looked at of their pentagram with their respective symbol of elements and Greek symbols. "I think whatever they are has to deal with Rito." The father said.

In Sanian on the roof tops

"Yes!" Mia was looking at herself in the mirror. She found her symbol on forehead with a lance on it with a blade and the symbol Beta. "Well somebody is happy." Black Rito said then turning his gaze to Chi who was jotting down notes about Rito.

Thirty Minutes Later

Rito groaned as he stirred in his bed as he woke noticing that Peke was missing. He got out of bed and was getting dressed. He started recalling last night as if it was a dream, or that the princesses had left, or were missing. When he heard knocking on the door and opened. He was greeted by Nana who stared at his rock packs and started to blush. Momo came behind her and saw the sight as she began to start drooling. When Rito put on his shirt the two twins snapped out of their worlds Momo pouted and looked away.

"Mikan, called for you while you were probably asleep. She said something about being late for school, nut if your okay with going." Nana said. Rito went wide eyed as he squeezed past the twins and rushed down the hall and the stairs and through the door. "Hey Rito, you forgot your..." Mikan said as she gave chase but came to a stop as he ran around the corner. "Lunch." Mikan said as she sighed. "We'll take it to him." Lala offered followed by Momo and Nana.

In a random part of the city's forest

"This evil man, Yuuki Rito, has taken my precise Lala-tan away from me. He is an enemy of all women, who has held the princess captured against their will. He also doesn't respect any females at all. I want you to find him and kill him for a price one million. Also be extremely careful, he doesn't show mercy to any women at all. Understood." Lacospo said eyeing Golden Darkness. "Yes." Golden Darkness said as she walked out the room.

"Hehehe. Just you wait Yuuki Rito, soon Lala-tan will be mine." Lacospo said as he grinned in an evil manner.

At another forest

"Lala-chan, I have come for you, to show you that I have became a man." Said a white haired red eyed boy.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys I'm back. I made it to over 10,000 words on this fanfic. Applause for me please. I'll try to get the next chapter soon also, until than see you next time. R &R, FAV, Follow, leave a comment or ideas they are all open. Thank you for reading (That doesn't mean I am stopping, just saiyan.) Waka Waka.**_


	6. Chapter 6 - Reunion and Warning

At Sanian Airport

"We actually made it." Sachi said with glee. "It's been a while since we've last been here." Ellen said as she got off the plane. "All right kids let's start getting the luggage out." The father said as he went for the cargo hold. "Okay." They all said as they followed suit.

At Sanian rooftops

"This town, it seems so peaceful." Golden Darkness said as she landed on a telephone pole while a white dove and a black crow landed on her shoulder.

At Sanian High

"I wonder what is going to happen today." Rito thought to himself as he looked out the window. He felt something gazing at him. He turned to see no one staring as he soon felt suspicion in the atmosphere.

"Hey Rito, there are some cute pink haired girls here! I'm going for it!" Sauryama said as he rushed down the hall. "Ohh no." Rito said as got up and rushed out of the classroom because he knew something bad was going to happen.

In the hall

"Oi, Rito, are you in this place!" Nana shouted in irritation due to the fact Lala and Momo were being stared at mostly feeling as if she wasn't related to them. "Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Rito asked as he come to a stopping point in front of the sisters. "Mikan-san wanted us to find you because you left your bento behind. Besides, isn't this what wives do." Lala explained as Rito sighed for two reasons. One, Lala just announced that one of the top idols knows him when he was keeping it secret and, she just proclaimed that he has more than one wife in front of a horde of idiot perverted animals.

"Oi, Rito. Does this mean that you advanced more than us." Sauryama said as he and the idiot males grew a purple aura. "Guys, I think we should back out the cross fire." Peke suggested as the three sisters considered and backed up out of the battle ground.

"First off I don't care about this what so called advancing. Second I also know that if I didn't come here at all something would have happened to them for say rape. Finally, if this is most likely your true colors than I don't see us all as friends anymore." Rito said as his Alpha Mythos Armor appeared on him as he got in a fighting stance. When they rushed him Rito appeared at the end of the hall where all the boys fell to ground with a bruise on their necks.

"Umo, Rito-san." Momo said getting Rito's attention as his armor canceled out. "We also need to talk about something important, but somewhere private." Nana said. "Well were all on break we can head to the rooftop." Rito said as he guided them to the roof.

On the rooftop and after the explanations about the slave pact, Rito's other half, and Mia saying hi.

"If you all are disgusted, hurt, saddened, or angered by this than I am sorry." Rito said as he bowed his head. "No, No. We're actually surprised by this, but it's like what Black-san said, it's technically proof that we love you." Nana said. "I was also meaning to ask if you all were happy to choose me as your fiance despite the fact that you were probably going to use me as an excuse not to head back home." Rito said with a look of concern.

"I'm going to be honest with you Rito, we were going to use you as an excuse, originally, but after getting to know you better it would be wrong to do so and at the same time we fell for you because you understood our feelings." Lala said. "I'd second that too, even though we choose to marry you we know that it will take ambition and determination for all our hearts to be ready." Momo stated. "I also thought same thing too, heck even the elemental sisters would agree with us."

"Infact we would even though your our rivals in love." Hama said. The group looked up at the upper roof top to notice the elemental sisters grouped up in there elemental armor.

"Yuuki Rito, it's been awhile, I'd would say about ten years to be precise." Sachi said followed by a giggle. "Where are our manners, we haven't even properly introduced ourselves to the royalty, I'm Amana Hinako and these five girls are my sisters Hama, Ellen, Sachi, Haki, and Kazeko." Hinako said. "Kon'nichiwa (good afternoon)." They all said in unison.

"Well, Well. Everyone is here." Black Rito said as he hovered down eyeing the group as Mikan, Sachie, and Mami fell on their rears as Mia and Chi hovered behind them. "Geez, you guys could have been a little more gentle you know."Mikan complained. "You are none of concern as of right now, what I truly concern for is this guy." Mia said as eyed Rito with lust in her for which he could tell.

"Wait, you're..." Rito began as he remembered Mia. "I didn't get the chance to thanks to you Rito-nii for my release from the organization and saving my chastity as well, but I think now and forever since I can show you my gratitude." Mia said as she winked at him making him blush.

"Rito, if I may ask, just how many girls fell for you?" Ellen asked. "About seventeen as of now. You, Hinako, Hama, Sachi, Haki, Kazeko, Mikan, Mami, Sachie, Lala, Momo, Nana, Peke, Mia, Chi, Yui, and Haruna." Black Rito listed out.

"How do you know that?" Nana asked. Black Rito held his index finger and drew a slanted line revealing a screen with gauges that belonged to the respected harem member.

Lala: 70%

Momo: 68%

Nana: 69%

Peke: 71%

Mikan: 88%

Mami: 87%

Sachie: 87%

Hinako: 97%

Ellen:93%

Sachi: 94%

Hama: 95%

Haki: 96%

Kazeko: 91%

Haruna: 73%

Yui: 78%

Mia: 98%

Chi: 69%

Kyouko: 89%

"Let me guess the numbers says how much we love Rito." Momo said with annoyance because she was the lowest of them all. "Yes actually, in my opinion it's not bad it just need improvement. Why not work with your sister and Chi also that way your helping each other." Black Rito suggested. Momo clutched her hand into a fist thinking she failed. "It's okay." Rito said "It's just as my other half said it's not bad it just needs improvement, from both ends that is. Same thing goes for the rest." Rito said lifting Momo and everyone else's spirit up.

"Nice words, but right now we need to talk about important matters, you." Black Rito as the screen vanished than pointed to his other half. "Me?" Rito asked in confusion. "Girls, remember when I said not let Rito cry bloody tears?" Black Rito stated. "Yeah and that if he does heroes will be after him. What about it?" Nana asked.

"That also reminds me, when you say hero you mean people who slay demons and Demon Lords?" Mikan asked. "Yes, that is exactly what I meant." Black Rito said. "You see Rito our mother, Lamashtu, was the demon lord that fell in love with the legendary hero, your father, Arthur." Chi explained.

"Wait isn't that the same name the guy pulled the holy sword Excalibur out of the boulder so long ago?" Rito asked. "Yep and our mother was the one that created the cursed demon blade the Muramasa." Black Rito answered.

"How do guys know all this?" Rito asked. "Chi here was once alive actually. She caught deadly disease and didn't want to die and a female vampire gave up her life to cure her and fused with her to grant her desire." Mia explained. "The vampire was on the search for her master, the demon lord, which is you, to bring back the demon race and guide it to a future of peace between demons and heroes. That is now not only your mission but mine also." Chi explained.

"So basically in other words, if Rito cries blood tears, the heroes will be track him down than eliminate him along Chi-san eliminating the demon race despite the fact that is a hero." Hinako said. "That pretty much sums it all up except that they already know that Demon Lord's child is still alive they just don't know where he is and that they'll also go after you guys since they'll consider you all and me as guilty heathens and sentence us all to death." Black Rito said. Everyone sighed at the fact that they have a huge adult responsibility on their shoulders right heavier than the universe itself.

"I'm going to say this again." Rito started. "Rito we already know that you feel sorry for us because of the fact that you brought us into your problems. We already know that and we accept it." Momo stated "In actuality it doesn't make us any different than you." Lala said stating a true fact. "We all have a huge weight on our shoulders we just need to put our heads together and solve this obstacle that fate and destiny put down in front of us." Nana said as everyone nodded.

"I also suggest that we tell Haruna and Yui about this also inviting them over to the Yuuki household along with you girls too." Black Rito said explaining his plan of action as everyone nodded. "We need a bigger house though and we can't surpass the zoning laws either." Mikan stated.

"We can help, Anue-sama may not look like it but she's a genius." Nana stated. "Yup, she turn your house to look like a mansion on the inside." Momo said. "Okay, but we don't need be like an actual mansion, just a place to fit us all and upcoming people." Hama said. "Also, if you guys need help ask us and we'll be there." Haki said. "That also reminds me our parents wants to see you in person and "play the game" twenty-one questions with you." Sachie warned. "Okay."

The bell rang for next period.

"That's the bell, I need to head back." Rito said as turns. "I'll see you guys later and Mikan if you are cooking dinner I'll have that with the bento you made." Rito said as he left for class. "Also Rito." Black said getting Rito's attention. "After school we need to head over to our original home and get some stuff out of there." Black stated. "I got after school duty, so wait for me afterwards okay." Rito said as he left

"Ahh, it's a shame he didn't eat my bento yet. "Mikan said sighing. "It's okay Mikan-san." Mami said. "She's right, Rito onii-chan said he'll eat it even with dinner if your actually going to make some for him." Mami stated. "Yeah, we better head back to school or we'll be late, and after school we need to get some supplies for the house." Mikan stated as the three nodded and they all parted ways.


	7. Chapter 7 - I'm coming home

_**Hey guys, I'm back and I have replaced the previous chapter with the actual chapter I was working on so go check that out. Also, please leave questions, comments (no flames please), and ideas by reviewing or pm me and also fav the story and follow if you wish to get latest chapter. On with the story.**_

* * *

Back in class

Rito was caught in his than paying attention in class. "The others seemed to take the news light and calmly, I hope that Haruna and Kotegawa-san are both the same. I when everyone isn't looking I'll put Kotegawa-san's name on the duty list than I'll tell them both simultaneously." Rito thought to himself as he executed his plan.

After School

While Haruna and Yui threw their hair back Rito noticed the pentagrams on their foreheads. "Alright here goes nothing." Rito thought to himself. As Rito turned himself he began to speak to the two.

"Hey guys." Rito began as he got both their attention. "There's something I need to tell you guys." Rito stated as the two started to blush thinking that Rito was going to confess to them. "You know that symbol that's on your foreheads." Rito started as Yui grew suspicion thinking he did it for ill intentions as Haruna was worried about the atmosphere. "What about it?" Yui asked in a cold tone.

"Well, I'm sort of behind that there you see," Rito started until Yui tried to slap him but the pentagram glowed pink and shocked her as she fell to the floor trembling. "Yui-san!" Haruna shouted as she and Rito rushed to her. Haruna held her up as she moaned. "What happened to her?" Haruna asked in fear and confusion. Rito explained to them about the things that happened up till now.

"For what I could tell is that for when she tried to slap me I think the magic took affect and it's punishing or something." Rito theorized. "It's punishing her alright." Black Rito said as he got their attention and kneeled down next to them. "What's happening to her?" Rito asked out of concern. "What you said back there was correct the slave pact is punishing her by making her body sensitive to death." Black Rito explained. "WHAAAT!" They exclaimed. "There is a way to fix it, but spoiler warning it's ecchi. You see Rito has to "massage" Yui's body to punish her for her actions. Either that or she dies and goes to cloud nine." Black Rito explained as the three blushed heavily. "Before you do that I need to leave, because I don't want to see this." Black Rito said as he got up and left the room.

"Yui." Rito said getting both the girls attention as they both blush. "I don't want my existence to cause your death. I am sorry for the fact that what I am caused fate to be mine against your will you, Haruna, and everyone else that is apart of it. I am sorry." Rito said as he hugged Yui as she gasped in pleasure. He started to stick his hands under the bottom of her shirt revealing her back and belly. Rito than stuck his right hand through her skirt massaging her butt and his left hand massaging her left breast as she gasped from her master's treatment.

"Yui." Rito called out as she looked and leaned in to kiss to be interrupted by Haruna grabbing Rito's head stealing the kiss from Yui ticking her off as she tries to get kiss by to floor hungerly kissing him followed by Haruna as they both removed their shirts surprising Rito. During the sensation Rito dug his hands in their underwear as he used his index finger and middle finger to mine their pussies. Haruna and Yui both moaned from their master's treatment.

During the treatment Haruna and Yui noticed his rod trying to break free from his pants as it Rito felt pain due to it wouldn't fit. The girls eased the pain by pulling his rod out and stroke it as it's wielder moaned from his girl's treatment. As they continued their pace they felt themselves reaching their climax. With the final stocks they released their fluids.

After they caught their breaths and fixing their clothes.

"Hey I..." Rito began before he could finish his sentence he was cut off by Haruna and Yui kissing his cheeks pushing him back against the wall than pulling away with a smile. "We're okay with it so long as you give us your attention to all of us." Haruna said. "I also need to make sure that you all are staying healthy." Yui said. "You make it sound as if I'm doing this stuff for fun." Rito thought to himself.

"Are you guys done yet or what." Black Rito as he came into the room as they nodded their heads. "Great, you guys should head towards Rito's house everything is prepared there. Rito, Chi and the others is waiting on us outside so let's go." Black Rito said as he started to leave the room.

"Wait how is everyone right I that..." Rito began before being cut off by his other half. "Yeah, they finished their errands early and they want to see what your old house looked like so... yeah." Black Rito said as everyone followed suite.

Once outside

"Kon'nichiwa, Rito." Everyone greeted. "Kon'nichiwa" Rito replied. "Everyone ready." Black Rito asked "Hai." They said in unison. "Kon'nichiwa Lala-chan." ? Said getting everyone's attention to the source of the voice. "Eto, who are you?" Lala asked as the boy felt a jab in his chest. "I'm hurt to hear this." The boy said as he fell to the ground. "Yeah and we got places to go so bye." Mia said as she and everyone else flew off leaving the boy behind in their dust. "Oh yeah, I think that guy's was... I forgot." Lala holding her chin. "You'll probably remember his name when we get there." Black Rito said. "I bet whoever that guy was knew about Lala more than, so he's probably a husband candidate. I need to keep my eyes on this guy." Rito thought to himself.

With Yami

"Master, was your search for your target a success." Said the A.I. as Golden Darkness stepped into the room. "No, Luna I want to you track his signature and find out where he is." The assassin commanded. "Yes, it will take a while to find him." Luna began searching for Yuuki Rito as the assassin went to her training room to prepare herself for her targets death. "Why do I feel this pain in my chest when I see his face." Golden Darkness thought to herself as she stared at the picture of her target.

With the gang at Rito's old house

"Alright, here we are." Black Rito announced as they all landed in front of Rito's old home. "I don't think a lot has changed at all during the years while I was gone." Rito said. "There are some minor changes." Black Rio said as he stepped through the front door. "For instance this here." Chi said pointing to the pentagram on the floor.

"Woah, is the symbol suppose to mean something?" Mikan asked. "That we don't know yet." Black Rito answered. "Hey do you guys here that." Hinako said as everyone got quite as they heard whispers. "Oh yeah, that reminds me." Chi said. "You guys can come out, these guys are our guests and the brunette is the master of the house." Chi continued as the voices went silent, than a blue and red light appeared lighting up the room. Within the lights two figures half of Rito's size, when the lights started to die down as they both started moving towards Rito as he backed up against a wall. The figures extended their arms and latched onto him as the light died revealing two small girls. The one on the left was a nine tailed fox and the one on the right was a girl with a flaming feathered tail.

"Welcome back, Master." They both said in unison looking up to their master. "Uhh, hey, who are you two?" Rito said confused. "These two are spirits contracted by our parents to watch over us and the house if mom and dad are gone, for which you didn't know because they never left you." Black Rito explained.

"That also reminds me, you said my mom was a demon lord and my dad was a holy king under god, how did my mom and dad meet in the first place?" Rito asked as silence filled the room. "Ssssssss, uhhhh, I think it's best that some things in this universe it's best you don't know and never find out." Black Rito said as he placed his hand on Rito's shoulder as Mia and Chi nodded in agreement. "What in the universe did my/his parents do." The gang thought to themselves.

"Well before we find out what this pentagram is can we have a look around in Rito's childhood?" Sachie asked. "Sure, just be careful with the stuff okay." Rito said. "Yes." They said in unison. "Why don't you tag along with them." Mia suggested. "Okay." Rito said as he and the others followed the others.

* * *

 _ **R &R, Fav, Follow, and/or PM**_


	8. Chapter 8 - Memories and New Trouble

In the hallway upstairs

"Alright my room should be somewhere around, here." Rito said as he opened the door to his room as he and the others went inside. "No offense Rito-san, but your room looks like an actual mid-evil room meant for sleeping." Saki said pointing out that the design in his room was almost like a bedroom during the medieval time. "The reason why is because I am interested in mid-evil stuff and cyber technology. You'll understand what I mean for when I meant by cyber technology in my entertainment and trophy room, which is over there." Rito said pointing to the door on the left side of the headboard of his bed. "I thought that was the clos..." Hinako started before gazing in awe the room filled with things Rito considered as entertainment.

Inside the room was a computer designed room with video game consoles of all sorts along with their perspective video games, trophy cases, and a seventy-two inch flat screen t.v., collector's figures of anime, swords, lightsabers, and mint condition posters.

"I fell like I'm inside a working computer." Peke thought to herself. Everyone was taken aback by the sight they were witnessing. "Now this is what I call a Gamer's Cave." Kazeko said. "You can say that again" Mami said agreeing with her statement. "What are video games?" Lala asked in confusion.

Rito walked over to a self that had action type video games and the one he grabbed had the title Mega Man 8. Rito opens the box and places the disk in his Play Station 1 as the tv turned on and the room light dimmed with dark green as the room went neon lit as while the rims of the shelves and other furniture turned yellow, purple, and light green. Everyone was speechless as they were amazed by the site.

When title screen appeared Rito pressed the start button than opened his saved file and went to boss rush. (You guys ever wished Capcom will stop holding up their fans with our next game?) After defeating the robot masters, wily bosses, Bass, and Wily while Hinako were giving the princesses an explanation they got an understanding.

Mikan walked over to the trophy cases and spotted a trophy that caught her attention. "Rito you won the Battle Royale Gaming Competition?!" Mikan asked in shock. "Yeah, they had a lot of categories we went through from RPG to MMORPG towards Shooting than to Action and finally, Adventure. I four years old at that time (Puts a lot of gamers into shame.)." Rito replied.

"Hey Rito-san, doesn't these guys on the cover look like your Mythos form." Lala asked showing the title screen of Megaman Zero and Megaman ZX. "Yes they are." Rito answered as Nana and Momo looked at the covers of the video games Rito played.

After looking around the rest of the other side parts of the house the gang went back to the pentagram in the living room. "You guys finished?" The fox spirit asked. "Yeah, by the way you never introduced yourselves." Ellen replied. "Where did our manners go, I'm Vixa and this is Charolia." Vixa said introducing themselves "Salutations, although we must say..." Charolia started as they both appeared on Rito's waist. "We never knew that the new man of the house was so charming." Charolia finished as Rito blushed.

"Could you two let him go." Nana asked in an irritated tone. "You jealous succubus." Vixa retorted. "Nani." Nana replied in a far annoyed tone. "Oh yeah I forgot to mention the pentagrams on your foreheads are also symbols of job classes." Black Rito explained. "Job classes?" Lala asked. "It determines what type of trait you develop you usually see stuff like this in Role Playing Games." Mikan replied.

"You guys have traits of following." Black Rito began showing them their job classes.

Lala: Succubus

Nana: Succubus

Momo: Succubus

Mikan: Yin Yang Mage

Peke: Yin Yang Android

Mami: Sword Knight

Saki: White Angel

Hama: Water Android Maiden

Hinako: Light Android Maiden

Sachi: Shadow Android Maiden

Ellen: Earth Android Maiden

Hika: Fire Android Maiden

Kazeko: Wind Android Maiden

Yui: Hell Cat

Haruna: Sword Knight

Kyouko: Hell Witch

Mia: Yin Yang Android Maiden

Chi: Holy Vampire

Vixa: Nine Tail Fox God

Charolia: Phoenix

"So what is this pentagram meant for?" Rito asked hoping for answers from himself. "Well you see, this thing is meant for our true self." Black Rito replied. "What do you mean?" Hama asked. "Until my soul and Rito's soul merges back into it's true form we can't activate this let alone find out what it does." Black Rito answered.

"Before we leave there's something we need you two to keep." Charolia said as she walked to a self and handed each of the Ritoes a gauntlet. One was silver with golden veins while the other was a darker silver with red veins. "These are weapon materilizors, any weapon you think of it materializes it by using either holy magic or demonic magic." Charolia explained. "Thanks." They both said in unison. They said their goodbyes as they all left the manoir along with the two guardians.

With Golden Darkness

"Master I've detected the locations the targets." Luna informed. "Locations...?" The assassin stated. "When I detected Rito's signature it displayed two in total. I rechecked and triple checked the results stayed the same." Luna explained. "Two Ritos huh, where are their locations at the moment?" Golden Darkness asked. "They're on the move to a town called Sainian Town." The A.I. replied as he showed her the location. "Than that is the next location that I'll set foot." Golden Darkness responded as she left her ship.

With the gang

Due to the fact that the elemental sisters couldn't stay with Rito is because their parents had placed a curfew on them thus they had leave.

With the elemental sisters

"I'm glad we met with Rito once again, I feel all spread out." Hama said. "That what the water android said, but no matter how you look at it sooner or later Rito will soon spread all of us while inserting himself between each of us with his xxxx in our oooo while we have a oxox going on with everybody." Kazeko said as they each blushed at their imagination. "We better to prepare ourselves for when that day comes." Sachi said as she and the others started to get a nosebleed of ecchi thoughts.

With Rito and the others

"So those were the girls you told us about." Nana stated. 'I think that flame girl and the earth girl was a petanko just like me.' Nana thought to herself. "Well I'll see you at school tomorrow Yuuki-kun and Yui-san." Haruna said as she left for home blushing. "Me too, I'll also see you tomorrow Yuuki, but don't do anything ecchi off school campus or in school campus." Yui stated as she walked off to her home. "Oi, Rito, what was she talking about." Mikan asked as she and Nana grew a dark aura.

* * *

 ** _FIIIIIINNNNAAALLLYYYY, I have come back to the back. Reasons why yours truly was for so long: Senior Year Projects, Final Grades, and nearly got lazy. I'm sorry for posting R &R, Fav, and comment and I will see you next time. Peace._**


	9. Chapter 9 - Secrets and Bonding Siblings

_**Hey guys sorry for the delay I got lazy, as well trying to finish off my work for college, also tried figuring out how this story will go but I got it packed. I'll try posting sooner next time but I can't grantee it though. Also I placed a puzzle at the end, try to guess who it is.**_

* * *

 _Location: Unknown Dark Laboratory_

"Are they ready yet?" ? asked in a calm tone. "No commander, the team aren't fully operational just yet, the programmers are still working out a few kinks in the systems." the soldier reported. "I see. How long until " _that_ "is ready?" the commander asked. "He is ready sir. I we need now is the programmers to fix the kinks than we can capture those two failed projects and correct them." the soldier responded. "No." the commander responded. "But sir, why." the soldier asked. "Because if they are going to betray me and my plans than they are going to have to accept the responsibility. If, or should I say when it comes back to bite them." The screen darkens. "That it is their fault." the commander stated.

 _Location: Somewhere hidden in the mountains_

"Sir, we have finished today's training." Said a female commander as she and the others kneeled before the head commander. "Good, now then..." The head commander began. "Sir!" Said the voice as he rushed and kneeled before the head commander. "What is it that you have to say in order to interrupt me." Said the head commander. "I'm sorry sir, but we have received news from the white mage that one of our heroes outside of the village." Said the reporter. "One of our heroes, outside the city." The head said. "Where is this hero or heroine located." The head continued.

"They've found this person in a town called Sanian town, sir. I may also say that they have not confirmed the gender." The reporter said. "I see, Elemental Commanders." The head began. "Yes sir." The Five Elemental Commanders responded. "Have your seekers find this person. " The head commander ordered. "Hai." They said as they left. _'I hope this person is a heroine, or else he's going to face a deadly test to seal his fate.' The Head Commander thought to himself_

 _After explaining what happened after school with Rito as Mami and Sachi left to their house._

"So that's what happens to us?" Mikan asked holding her chin as everyone sat in the living room. "If you think irrationally at times, then yes that's what happens." Black Rito explained. The gang was taken back by the news. "Well, I say we did a lot today and now it's time to get dinner and hit the hay. But in my case, I am going to play games and then hit the hay. Good Night." Black Rito said as he got up from the couch and headed to his room. "What's with him?" Mikan asked in an irritated tone. "That's Black Rito for ya, he does things in his routine. Also, it's best to not get into arguments and physical fights with him, he doesn't hesitate to hit back at males, females, or even kids." Chi responded. "Yup, if memory serves correctly he when a girl pissed him off he went blazing on her." Mia said as everyone anime sweat dropped. Rito walked into the new kitchen as he took a seat at the new table. (use whatever great and awesome kitchen design, bedrooms, and etc. throughout the story and something filthy.)

"Mikan, you don't mind me eating that bento you made me today do you?" Rito asked. "Oh yes, that also reminds me." Momo began before she opened the refrigerator door and Nana pulled many dishes out. "Uhhhh, what is this." Rito asked. "We decided to determine what you think of our cooking." Lala answered. _'Uh-oh, well probably best to indulge it all in.'_ Rito thought to himself. "Question, can we all eat together, I don't want to be worshipped because it just doesn't suit me at all. Well, what I'm saying is, I am feeling guilty that you guys are worshipping me as like master and servant and it's kind of awkward." Rito explained as.

'I knew Rito was this type of person' Mikan thought to herself. "Very well than Rito-sama, we shall do as you ask of us." Momo said as she and the others did as he ordered. "Can you guys also drop the formalities please." Rito asked. "Rito I'm going to tell you this we thought of doing this master servant thing together." Nana explained. "Well I'm sorry but this master and servant isn't my style so I'm sorry to burst the fun." Rito apologized.

 _20 minutes later after dinner_

"So, what do you think of our dishes that we've made for you?" Lala asked with sparkles in her eyes as well as Momo, Mami, and Sachie. "It had a good mild and spicy taste to it, so I liked them all." Rito said as they had happy expressions on their faces while Mikan and Nana anime sweat dropped. "Oh yeah, Sachie-chan it's all almost at that hour of the curfew we have to go." Mami said as she was getting her stuff. "Oh yeah you're right sorry guys but we got to go, see you all later." Sachie said as they both said there goodbye as they both left.

 _After cleaning the kitchen and placing the dishes up_

"By the way, where is my room at the moment?" Rito as he was heading upstairs. "I'll guide you through the rest of the house and your room Rito-san." Momo said as she took his hand just as Nana took the other. "And I am going to make sure you guys don't do anything ecchi." Nana stated as Mikan sighed as they went to give Rito the tour.

 _During the tour_

"Here are the rooms, as you can see each room itself has a door with a symbol on it that represents our pact. For instance, the elemental ones represent the elemental sisters the omega symbol represents Black-san and for the Alpha symbol is yours." Momo said as she walked over to his room. "Oh yeah, we changed your room a bit but we made sure to put everything in the order that Mikan told us to put them in." Nana said to notify Rito. 'I'll have to thank Mikan for that.' Rito thought to himself.

After the tour (for the bedrooms and bathroom do the same thing for the kitchen but make sure it is a cool design and not something junky, please) it was half past ten at night so they all called it a night. Rito was in his bed trying to go to sleep when there was knock on his door and it opened revealing it to be Mikan. She closed the door and locked it then walked over to Rito lied down behind him. "Mikan, what's up are you okay?" Rito asked as he look down eyeing his step sister as she looked up to him.

"Rito, are you happy about this, the fact that you have a harem and the fact that there are people that are out there in the universe that want to hur-" Mikan said before being cut off by Rito kissing her lips as he inserted his tongue in her mouth dancing with hers as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. Mikan moaned as she felt her lower body heat up from her onii-chan. After what felt like an eternity they parted for air.

"Onii-chan..." Mikan said as she heavily from her body and for air. "Mikan, I am happy as long I make sure that those that are around are happy. I want to be there for them even for you. The reason why is because I love you guys and I would do anything to make sure that you all are safe in my grasp." Rito said as Mikan blushed. Rito laid Mikan on her back as he stuck his hand underneath her panties and started rubbing her moist entrance. Mikan gasped and moaned as she let her step brother please her as her heart began to heat up and beat faster.

Rito than pulled his sat up and sat Mikan up as he started kissing her neck behind her while unbuttoning her pajamas. Mikan pulled Rito's head and kissed while holding his head in place. When he finished unbuttoning her pajamas, he cupped her right breast and massaged it with his right hand and pulled down her pants and panties as he spread her legs than proceeded to finger her entrance while toying with her clit.

Mikan gasped while Rito started kissing her neck as her walls started to tighten up. "Oh yes, your so good Onii-chan." Mikan said as Rito than rubbing her clit as she gasped while reaching her climax. After Mikan sprayed her fluids Rito laid Mikan on her back turned her on her belly, he then revealed his rod as Mikan turned around only to bestow its length. He got hard and started rubbing his rod between her cheeks. "Rito it's my first time so please be gentle." Mikan requested. "Yes, I will." Rito said as he aimed at her entrance and slowly inserted his rod into her inch by inch.

'Onii-chan you're so big, probably enough to break me.' Mikan thought to herself wincing from her hymen snapping while Rito reached the entrance of her womb at three-fourth of his length. Mikan's tongue escaped her mouth as Rito has finally placed his full length inside of her stretching her womb. "I'm going to start moving it okay?" Rito said as Mikan nodded her head allowing him to continue. Rito leaned forward as started to thrust into Mikan and kissed her from behind while inserting his tongue in mouth he danced with hers.

After thrusting into Mikan her walls started to tighten up, so Rito released from the kiss and turned her on her back and continued thrusting in and out of her. 'Onii-chan is trembling, that he's-' Mikan thought before Rito cut her off. "Inside or ou-." Rito began before Mikan wrapped her arms and legs around him while bringing her lips towards his in a deep passionate kiss. A couple thrust later Rito shot his seeds into Mikan's womb as it soon started to overflow.

After Rito pulled himself out of his Mikan, he laid down next to Mikan as he started drifting off to sleep before Mikan said "You know Onii-chan, I might get addicted to this." before she started drifting off as well.

 _Inside of Rito's Mind (Rito POV)_

"Hey Rito!" Black Rito shouted getting my attention. "Black, what are you doing here and what is this place?" I asked. "This is our consciousness where we are linked together mentally, also can you call me Omega from here on out, this Black doesn't suit me for some reason." Omega replied. "Fine, so what did you want?" I asked. "Well I wanted to tell you about something that deals with the both of us, but you were busy screwing your step sister so placed you on mute for a bit." Omega replied. "Did anyone else here us?" I asked hoping that no one did. "Nope, the rooms are meant to be sound proof." Omega said as I sighed with relief.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked. "What I really am and answer any question that follows on that topic." Omega said. "What do you mean what you really are. I thought you said that you were personality disorder from me." I said tensing up. "Relax me, if I wanted to hurt or kill you I would've done it by know, but I can't even if anyone wanted to even for me." Omega said trying to calm myself down. "What do you mean?" I asked out of suspicion. "Rito my other portion of myself, you and I are both immortal. We can be killed as long as we have a good will." Omega answered.

I was taken aback by this, so long as I'm good I'm immortal, but... "What happens when we are bad?" I asked. "We would receive a severe head ache and then time resets itself to where before we became evil. Think of it as a lecture to bring you back to your normal senses." Omega said. "How did this happen than?" I asked. "That, not even I know." Omega answered. "Okay, so back to original question, what precisely are you?" I asked as he creaked a smile on his face and his Omega symbol glowed. "You see Rito, the difference between you and me is that you are the real version of Yuuki Rito." Omega began as he looked at me with an evil grin. "I on the other hand." Omega began as he was engulfed in a dark aura of black and blood red.

The side of the chamber he was in turned black and red. His skin turned pale and his eyes started turning black and his eye's iris turned red. The veins turned pitch black able to be seen through his skin. 'I can sense negative feelings coming from him, are they by chance-' I began thinking. "Yes, these feelings are yours Yuuki Rito. I am your rage, hatred, sadness, and anger mixed with a portion of your own consciousness." Omega said.

 _Back with Ren_

"I can't believe it, how did Lala-tan forget about me." Ren asked himself. "Rito, he must have done something to her. I guess those rumors about him might be true. Huh." Ren said as he looked up to see an odd shaped bird. "No bird that I have ever seen on this planet looks like that oh well." Ren said to himself as he walked home. 'Prepare to face me Yuuki Rito, I'll show you how much of a man I am.' Ren said to himself.

 _Back with Golden Darkness_

"Master, sorry to be barer of bad news, but it seems that both the Rito's energy signal went offline as if they were hiding." Luna said. "I'm going to pick a random spot and hope that I'll find one of them." Golden Darkness said as she went to clean herself off and prepare for the next departure. 'Yuuki Rito, could it be that you know that I, your killer, am here to kill you?' Golden Darkness questioned herself.

* * *

 _ **I am the crimson death. I killed before just appease someone dear to me, but I do it for fun. I died at a young age. Those that enter my territory while be my victims of my "entertainment". I am also good at lying. My favorite weapon is classified as dagger in technical speaking, but it used at work. Finally, I am a ghost. So my question is who do you think I am. (Answer before the next post of this story.)  
**_


	10. AN Moved to Wattpad

Chapter Title says it all.

Username: TakeshiIzanmai78

I decided to work on different stories from the start.

Plus: Wattpad has more features than this site.


End file.
